In some situations, an environment such as an office building may have several peripheral devices available for use. Such peripherals may comprise printers, scanners, copiers, multi-function devices, etc. A user may connect to some and/or all of these devices via a direct connections, such as a USB cable, or via another communications connection, such as by Bluetooth and/or wired or wireless network.